ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Blu
is one of the two main heroes of Ultraman R/B and is the younger brother of Ultraman Rosso. Etymology His name means "Blue" in Italian, which refers to his main form's body color being blue. History Before R/B 1300 years ago, a meteor crashed down in what became Ayaka City, making a massive crater and unleashed Grigio Bone. The R/B brothers fought it, but they lost, scattering the R/B Crystals. Present In the present day, Rosso and Blu return to fight Grigio Bone again, as as well as other monsters summoned by a mysterious enemy, through the Minato brothers - Katsumi and Isami. Profile Stats *'Height': 51 m *'Weight': 43,000 t *'Weakness': Like all Ultras, Blu is subjected to the three-minutes limit. On occasion, he will revert back to human form even when the time is not up. It also appears that, like the Riser, the R/B Gyro has to cooldown before Isami can transform again. Body Features * : Blu possesses a circle shaped color timer. *'Ultra Armor': Blu has the standard silver Ultra Armor. * : Blu possess protectors on his chest that represents the element of the form he is in. Transformation Isami takes an R/B Crystal from the R/B Crystal Holder and flips out the middle horn of the crystal. He then inserts the crystal and the R/B Gyro opens. The Gyro is placed at chest level and the handles are pulled twice. Isami then thrusts the Gyro forward and pulls the handles one last time and places the Gyro on his chest, before transforming utilizing the elemental power of the crystal. When swapping crystals with Katsumi, instead of getting the crystal from the holder, the new crystal will appear and fall from above. The same sequence continues afterwards. Isami(SelectsGingaCrystal).jpeg|Isami selects the Ginga Crystal from the crystal holder (for initial transformation) Isami Ginga Crystal Swap.png|Ginga Crystal appears before Isami (for crystal swap) Isami(ActivatesGingaCrystal).jpeg|Ginga Crystal activated IsamiTransformStep3.jpeg|Isami before flipping the middle horn MiddleHornFlipped(Isami).jpeg|Middle horn flipped Isami(InsertingCrystalIntoRBGyro).jpeg|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro GingaImage(Blu).jpg|Ginga's image appears IsamiTransformStep6.jpeg|A stream of water appears WaterSymbolAppearsIsami.jpeg|And reveals the water symbol Isami(ActivatingHisRBGyro).gif|Isami activating his R/B Gyro IsamiTriggeringTheAquaSymbol.jpeg|Isami activating the water symbol IsamiengulfinghimselfwithWater.jpeg|Isami calling upon the power of water BluAquaRise.gif|Blu Aqua emerges from a whirlpool and approaches the screen BluAquaHenshin.gif - Real Time= CrystalSwapScan.jpeg|Ginga Crystal activated CrystalChange.gif }} - Flame= Isami Taro Crystal.png|Isami selects the Taro Crystal from the crystal holder (for initial transformation) BluAquaTransformStep1.jpeg|Taro Crystal appears before Isami (for crystal swap) BluAquaTransformStep2.jpeg|Taro Crystal activated BluAquaTransformStep3.jpeg|Isami before flipping the middle horn BluAquaTransformStep4.jpeg|Middle horn flipped Isami Taro Insert.png|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro TaroImage(Blu).jpg|Taro's image appears BluAquaTransformStep6.jpeg|A burst of fire appears BluAquaTransformStep7.jpeg|And reveals the fire symbol BluAquaActivatipnRBGyro.gif|Isami activating his R/B Gyro Isami(ActivateFireSymbol).jpeg|Isami activating the fire symbol Isami(EngulfinghimselfwithFire).jpeg|Isami calling upon the power of fire BluFlameEmerge.gif|Blu Flame emerges from a blaze BluFlameChange.gif - Wind= WindTransformStep1.jpeg|Tiga Crystal activated IsamiBeforeFlippingWind.png|Isami before flipping the middle horn WindTransformStep2Blu.jpeg|Middle horn flipped Blu Tiga Insert.png|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro WindBluTransformstep4.jpeg|Tiga's image appears GustOfPurpleWindAppears.png|A gust of purple wind appears WindTransformStep5Blu.jpeg|And reveals the wind symbol Isami activatinghisRBGyroBluWind.gif|Isami activating his R/B Gyro BluWindTransformStep7.jpeg|Isami activating the wind symbol BluWindTransfornStep8.jpeg|Isami calling upon the power of wind BluWindEmerge.gif|Blu Wind leaps backwards and flies towards the screen BluWindChange.gif - Ground= TBA }} Forms is Blu's main balanced form that focuses on agility and continuous attacks. It uses the power of Ultraman Ginga's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of water. This form debuts in episode 1. :;Statistics *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 7.1 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 1.8 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 720 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 1.2 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 0.7 *'Brute Strength': 80,000 t *'Grip Strength': 44,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special * : Blu's finishing attack, an "L"-style beam of water energy. It can also be used alongside Rosso's Flame Sphere Shoot to make a more powerful attack. *'Water Jet': Blu shoots a high-pressure water jet from his hand. ** : Blu fires a stream of water energy from his hand. It appears to be non-lethal, as it has only been seen pushing his opponent away from him or into the air. As shown when used on Rosso, this ability also has healing powers. AquaStream.gif|Aqua Strium WaterJetBluAqua.gif|Water Jet WaterJetBurst.gif|Aqua Jet Blast BluAquaHealing.gif|Aqua Jet Blast (Healing type) ::;Physical * : Blu jumps into the air and delivers a high-speed kick to the enemy. Blu do the Jumping Kick.jpg|Jumping Kick ::;Combination * : A kick attack performed together with Rosso. *'Double Punch': A punch attack performed together with Rosso. * : Blu and Rosso grab onto a monster and swing it around together. WKickRossoFlameBluAqua.gif|W (Double) Kick Ultraman RB Double Punch.png|Double Punch IMG_20180613_090058.jpg|Ultra Swing - Flame= Flame is Blu's alternate form that focuses on endurance and powerful strikes. It uses the power of Ultraman Taro's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of fire. This form debuts in episode 1. :;Statistics *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 5.4 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 0.85 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 680 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 0.5 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 0.7 *'Brute Strength': 78,000 t *'Grip Strength': 44,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special * : Blu releases a beam of fiery energy from the palms of his hands. It is powerful enough to match Black King's Hell Magma. **'Flame Equilix and Splash Bomb': The Flame Equilix can also be used after the target is trapped by Rosso Aqua's Splash Bomb. The heat ray causes the bubble to boil before exploding, sending the target flying. *'Fire Bullet': Blu can launch small blasts of fire energy in clusters. FlameEquilix.png|Flame Equilix SplashBombAndFlameEquilix.gif|Flame Equilix and Splash Bomb BluFireballs.gif|Fire Bullet ::;Combination * : A kick attack performed together with Rosso. * : Blu and Rosso grab onto a monster and swing it around together. *'Deflection': Together with Rosso, Blu can deflect beams back at their source. Double Kick.jpg|W (Double) Kick UltraSwing.gif|Ultra Swing - Wind= Wind is Blu's speed form which uses the power of Ultraman Tiga's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of wind. This form debuts in episode 5. :;Statistics *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 7.6 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 1.8 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 710 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 1 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 0.6 *'Brute Strength': 78,000 t *'Grip Strength': 44,000 t :;Abilities *'Increased Speed': Blu in this form has increased flight speed, which was used to his advantage in cancelling out Gue-Basser's tornado by flying in the opposite rotation. Although this movement is faster than Aqua form, it tends to wear off quickly. BluWindSpeed.gif|Increased Speed :;Techniques ::;Special * : Blu generates a purple energy vortex around his hands before firing a powerful, purple and white beam. StormShooting.gif|Storm Shooting - Ground= Ground is Blu's alternate form which uses the power of Ultraman Victory's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of earth. This form will make its debut in episode 10. :;Statistics *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 6.7 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 1.5 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 680 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 0.9 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 0.6 *'Brute Strength': 85,000 t *'Grip Strength': 47,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special * : Blu slams his fists into the ground, releasing energy bolts at the opponent. }} Standard Abilities :;Weapons * : Blu is able to summon a sword from his crest when fighting against his opponents. ** : Rosso and Blu simultaneously deliver an "X" shaped slash at the enemy, destroying them. **'Deflection': By slashing at an incoming attack, the R/B Slugger can deflect it. **'R/B Crystal Powers': Using R/B Crystals, Blu can perform finishing attacks with his R/B Slugger. Their appearance/color/element seems to change with Blu's own form. *** : A special attack using the power of the Ginga Crystal. It is presumably based on Ultraman Ginga's Ginga Saber. *** : A special attack using the power of the Taro Crystal. It is presumably based on Ultraman Taro's Ultra Dynamite. *** : A special attack using the power of the Zero Crystal. *** : A special attack using the power of the Seven Crystal. It is presumably based on Ultraseven's Wide Shot. *** : A special attack using the power of the Tiga Crystal. *** : A special attack using the power of the X Crystal. It is presumably based on Ultraman X's Attacker X. - Flame= RBSluggerBluFlameForm.jpeg|R/B Slugger Blu CrossSlugger.gif|Cross Slugger - Wind= RB Slugger Wind.jpg|R/B Slugger Blu - Ground= TBA }} Trivia *The name of his signature Aqua Strium may have been derived from the signature finishers of the Ultras who celebrate their 45th and 20th anniversaries: Taro and Agul. Taro uses the Ray (it is sometimes spelled Strium as well no matter how little sense it makes) and Agul uses the Agul , and Blu's Aqua may be an amalgamation of the two former beams. "Strium" means nothing on its own and may very well be "Stream" made to sound slightly more similar to "Storium" but without losing its overall essence. References id:Ultraman Blu Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultras Category:New Ultras Category:New Generation Ultras Category:Form-changing Ultras Category:Ultraman R/B Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Blue Ultras